New Deutschland
This article is incomplete. Please don't edit for me because you don't know anything about my nation. :) New Deutschland blah blah blah introduction Demonym A citizen of New Deutschland is a "Deutsch". "Deutsche" and "N.D." refer to the country adjectivally ("Deutsche values", "N.D. Forces"). History Pre-Civilisation Before civilisation, there were no indigenous peoples. Just a bunch of trees, lakes, rivers, and animals. Founding of New Deutschland In Nov 2015, Isaac Dykes and around 50,000 of his followers turned up on the shores of the soon-to-be coast of New Deutschland. Scouts quickly sussed out the land, and building of Berlin was quickly underway. Isaac Dykes said: "This looks cool!"'inspirational quote no. 1 , promptly left and didn't come back for another six monthsahh... the days when your nation didn't get deleted for being inactive.... Civil Unrest In May 2016, the people of New Deutschland started to complain about * the fact that they never saw the President (neither in office or out of office) and * the constant lack of food President Isaac never properly addressed these problems. He did manage to quell point number one by being active, however, people don't really complain about that when they are dead because they starved to death (as the President quite quickly found out). Allies began to wonder whether it was worth being an ally (not that ND had any in those days). Civil War (25th April 2017 - 27th April 2017, more like Civil One-Sidedness) Eventually, the people of N.D. said: '"We've had enough!"'inspirational quote no. 2 and: '"Viva la revolution!"'despite the populace speaking English, they still knew this somewhat famous quote; inspirational quote no. 3 Thus, the New Deutschland Civil War was started. The N.D. military (at the time) wasn't very big (4 M2 Bradleys5 and 2 National Guards). The M2 Bradleys were away on a Peacekeeping Mission at the time. The two National Guards didn't put up a fight because they were unsure of whether massacring people armed with pitchforks and the like was ethically right. President Isaac didn't put up a fight because he was on holiday (people have never been able to determine whether the President knew that a revolution was going to happen and went on holiday so he wouldn't witness it or if the revolution just ''happened ''to coincide with his holiday). Civil War Aftermath As soon as word reached the President's holiday retreat that the New Deutschland Civil War had been lost, he said: '"I'm outta here!"6 He fled from his holiday location and soon found a suitable location for (New) New Deutschland. The President had also (coincidentally) picked up another 50,000 followers on the way. He landed on Western Bay7, and tried to find a suitable location for the new capital. He couldn't find anywhere suitable, so he set sail again, going further south and finding a rather large peninsula. The location was perfect, so (once again) his 50,000 followers commenced the building of (New) Berlin. This time, however, the President said: "A great location for a great nation"8 and actually was active for the next few months (and has been since), pleasing his loyal followers that had escaped from the revolution to follow him again, because it meant that they actually got food. Restarting New Deutschland has been doing quite well since the civil war. A bigger military, more food, more consumer goods, more cleared land, more population, more GP. Forgetting the Civil War Forgetting the civil war wasn't actually that hard. Most people said, "Grr. Now we have no home", but when New ND was settled everyone was like, "ha! We're better than you!" What actually happened to the other ND? No one knows, and no one cares. :) Geography, Climate & Environment The land area of the entire New Deutschland (overseas colonies included) is approximately 4,800 km2 (approx. 1,853 square miles), with contiguous New Deutschland making up approximately 4,000 km2 (approx. 1,544 square miles) of that. ND & its Colonies On the Western Coast of ND, extensive plains and farmlands give way for large forests. Rivers run through ND, dividing up the territory. On the very eastern corner, the Dunnmere Ranges reach into the sky. In the north-east and south-east corners, wetlands stretch out for miles. The Mountains The highest mountain in ND is Mt. Dolspitze, at 3,403 metres above sea level. It is located in the Dunnmere Ranges (the only mountain range in ND). You might have noticed that all the people who decided the names of these mountains were either German or of German descent. The Volcano There is only one volcano in ND (Mt. Sivan). It is an active volcano (fortunately Deutsch citizens are smart enough not to build houses there). The Deserts There are no deserts in Mainland New Deutschland (the land in the map), however there is an overseas colony - The Huglin Territories - located in Zaheria The Wetlands There are two main wetlands (main wetlands counts as a wetlands that is more than 10 km2 in size). They are both located in Eastern Mainland New Deutschland. Government and Politics Foreign Relations Past & Current Alliances # The Triarii (a.k.a The Imperial Requiem) # Apocalypse Now (covered in Iron Horsemen, section 2.1) # The Devout/The League of Faith # Iron Horsemen # Legion # The Global Syndicate (#1) # New Iron Horsemen/New Horsemen (covered in Iron Horsemen, section 2.3) # The Global Syndicate (#2) # The Branding Equestrians (current alliance) Footnotes 5ahh... the days when the upkeep of M2 Bradleys was 4 coins (this wiki page refers to those things on your right as coins) 6inspirational quote no. 4 7named Western Bay when the President colonised the land there 8inspirational quote no. 5 9table template: Category:Nations